forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Neverwinter Nine
| disbanded = 1451 DR | members = | alignment = Lawful good | races = | allegiances = The lord of Neverwinter, the Alagondar royal bloodline | enemies = | showmembers = yes | orgname = the Neverwinter Nine | source = Neverwinter Nights 2 }} The Neverwinter Nine were the personal bodyguards of Lord Nasher Alagondar, the leader of Neverwinter in the late years of the 14 century DR. They later swore allegiance to his descendants, the Alagondar royal bloodline. The group was named after the nine guards of the founder of Neverwinter, Lord Halueth Never. History According to legend, before the foundation of Neverwinter, Lord Halueh Never gathered a group of his most loyal guards and named them the Neverwinter Nine. Under his lead, the Nine and his army prevailed in the war with Illusk. However, two of them perished in the war, and one died as a traitor, for murdering his fellow Nine. After his death, Halueth was buried in his tomb beneath Castle Never, surrounded by the statues of the first Nine, their names carved on the statues. Inspired by the legends, Lord Nasher Alagondar assembled a new group of Neverwinter Nine when he became the ruler of Neverwinter, choosing its members from among his most selfless and good men and women, to serve as his bodyguards. After the death of Lord Nasher, the Neverwinter Nine swore fealty to his descendants, the Alagondars. After the deaths of the original Nine, they became celebrated heroes of Neverwinter. Their remains were entombed in a crypt below Castle Never, known as the "Vault of the Nine", protected with powerful magic seals to allow their souls to rest unmolested. The Alagondars knighted a new generation of Neverwinter Nine to serve them. This new generation of Neverwinter Nine died alongside the Alagondars during the Ruining of 1451 DR.It can be assumed that there were at least two generations of Neverwinter Nine following the ones knighted by Lord Nasher, as the Neverwinter Campaign Setting states that the Neverwinter Nine were the bodyguards of the Alagondars, and that all the closer servants of the Alagondars died with them during the Ruining, in page 148, while also describing the Vault of Nine as the place of rest for the Nine of Nasher's time, in page 152. In 1479 DR, Valindra Shadowmantle was conducting arcane experiments in the hopes of controlling the ghosts of Lord Nasher's Neverwinter Nine, although she was unable to do it using what resources she had in hand. The dragonborn necromancer Morlanth attempted to raise the Neverwinter Nine as wraiths using the Shroud of Souls, but was stopped by adventurers. Possessions The Neverwinter Nine of Lord Nasher's time all wore magic armors and had magical swords, and also had access to all the magic items Lord Nasher had acquired during his career as an adventurer. Notable Members The original Nine were Talven, Galavren, Floashebel (the only known female of the group), Thracier (the traitor, according to legend), Shoce, Coneth, N'halien, Tamper and Slade. Lord Nasher's Nine * Kalach-Cha (potentially) * Callum * Darmon * Khelgar Ironfist * Melia Ceralle * Nevalle Rumors & Legends According to legend, the ghosts of Lord Nasher's Neverwinter Nine were bound to serve the heirs of the Alagondar bloodline. Appendix Notes External Links *Neverwinter Nine article on NWN2Wiki References Category:Organizations Category:Organizations on the Sword Coast Category:Prestige classes Category:Organizations in Neverwinter Category:Military organizations